


Markiplier: UNKNOWN

by thehoundandthebird



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoundandthebird/pseuds/thehoundandthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story Collection for Markiplier: REBOOT</p>
<p>Hello my lovely readers :) The other day I was contemplating ideas for a new episode of M:R when I realized it would be a needless filler chapter. So, instead, I figured I would give you a story collection dedicated to Eileen and Mark. Here, I will post short stories revolving around events that happened in the book- events that I left little description for. For example: The afternoon at the park where Mark chased Eileen, or even little moments that weren't even mentioned in the book (where Sarah falls asleep on Mark's shoulder one night and he stares at her, the realization hitting him that she saved his life). </p>
<p>If you have any requests for short stories pertaining to Markiplier: REBOOT, make them in the comments.</p>
<p>Thank you for your readership,<br/>Elise, UltimateKate and Precious-- Markiplier: REBOOT Dream Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier: UNKNOWN

Talk Tonight  
Markiplier: REBOOT Short Story

_I wanna talk tonight_  
Until the morning light  
About how you saved my life  
And you and me see how we are.

_Talk Tonight,_ Oasis

It was only but a few minutes ago that Sarah walked into the door. From my seat in the living room, you could easily hear the noise, the hustle and bustle of what had been a long night. Sarah had tiredly stumbled through the door to her apartment and staggered to her bedroom: the bags under her eyes were deep and purple. Something told me she had a nightmare the night before, just like she did a few weeks ago on my first night in her apartment.

When her bedroom door clicked shut, I turned back to whatever I had been watching on TV before and took a sip of whatever alcohol concoction I had made myself. My glasses sat atop my head and I wore nothing but some baggy pants and an old t-shirt I had chosen from a pile of clothes on the right side of the sitting apparatus.

Earlier today, I had slipped from the apartment to my old lodgings for some clothes—not that Sarah needed to know that. I would simply tell her I bought them at Wal Mart. Whether she believed it or not didn’t matter much to me, as long as she didn’t ask questions I had no interest in answering.

I took another sip of my beverage and decided whatever was on TV was too boring for my taste. Instead, I got to my feet and searched the shelves next to the TV stand for something to watch. Though it was something I don’t think I would admit aloud but Sarah had a great selection of TV shows and movies. Most of which I was very fond of. Lord of the Rings trilogy (Extended Edition), Game of Thrones, Sherlock, Forrest Gump, Doctor Who, The Walking Dead, The Da Vinci Code being some among them, though there are too many to name. She kept her books there, as well; many of them series of which their respective TV series or were based off of. I found myself smiling lightly, appreciating our similar tastes.

My fingers grazed the movie and TV show cases before I selected one at random. Whatever I had taken from the shelf would be what I was going to watch. And the _winner_ is… The Da Vinci Code. I didn’t recall much from it, only that it was a great movie. And though I hadn’t read the book, there were times were I watched Sarah as she read it: The spine was broken in very well, as if she had read it a thousand times, but the rest of the book, including the paper protective slip, were in good condition… at least from what I could see. The book was well loved, to say the least.  

As I slipped the DVD slipped into the player and I sat on the couch, my min wandered to Sarah. Part of me wanted her to come watch the movie with me. She loved the story well enough, it seemed, and much to my surprise I was enjoying her company. This was not something that I easily admitted about anyone, especially not after…

I shook my head as I took a sip, watching the outdated commercials of movies instead of skipping to the DVD menu. As my fingers wrapped around the remote, a door somewhere in the apartment opened. Short moments later Sarah came stumbling tiredly into the living room. She wore her worn grey sweater and matching track pants. Her long hair was in a messy ponytail atop her head. The bags under her eyes showed how tired she was, despite the sparkle in her eyes when she saw what was beginning to play on the TV screen.

“My favourite movie,” she said with a smile. Sarah plopped down beside me, crossing her legs underneath her (in the ‘indian way’, as a lot of people would call it).

“Your favourite book, also, it would seem,” I said, trying to hide the smile with a sip of my drink.

She smiled tiredly at me. “Glad you noticed.”

I simply nodded and we both turned our heads towards the screen.

As the movie progressed, Sarah began to nod off. Her head bobbed up and down as she began to lose consciousness, though she tried to fight it just so she could watch the movie. It showed how dedicated she was to the things that she loved. A small smile drew its way onto my face at the thought.

Eventually, Sarah gave up on the battle and fell asleep on my shoulder nearly halfway through the movie—not that I minded. Professor Robert Langdon and Agent Sophie Neveux were parked in the driveway of Chateaux Villette, waiting for entry. The duo had taken turns to save each other on a few occasions thus far. Robert was saved from the cops, though they were still being hunted. Sophie was saved from the night director of some fancy Swiss bank who was out to get what Sophie had taken out of her late grandfather’s account. And now Robert was finding them shelter.

It occurred to me in that moment that Sarah was a little like Langdon—she found me shelter (well, if I was going to be correct, she _gave_ me shelter). This fabulously broken person, someone who was almost as broken as me and who didn’t have much to give, gave me something I had been in search of for some time.

And that something was security.

After everything had gone horribly wrong in my life; after I couldn’t stand the idea of living alone or living at all in my own home; after I thought there was no good in this world Sarah opened her home to a complete stranger. She made me feel as if I was an old friend in need of help, not someone she had me a month ago. And that was something that I would always admire her for.

I watched her as she slept, the movie all but forgotten. My fingers were carefully playing with her brown hair. She had let it down earlier, though I couldn’t seem to remember when. The long, fine strands felt soft between the pad of my finger and thumb. And it was those moments while I admired her that I realized she had saved my life. Though this was something I wasn’t ready to say aloud, it was the truth. However, it would be my mission to make sure that I repaid her every last morsel of kindness she showed me.

Even if it meant giving her something sacred and guarded: My heart. A shattered and broken gift that part of me knew she wouldn’t break any further. 


End file.
